


DuMaurier Special Mild

by starshine24mc



Series: Pictures Of Lily [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine24mc/pseuds/starshine24mc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 221B for the "Pictures of Lily" collection. I leave it to the reader to interpret the timeline on this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DuMaurier Special Mild

Sherlock was almost asleep when the snap of a lighter made him roll over quick enough that the sheet draped over his shoulders flared up and settled again at his waist.  
  
John was sitting up and holding a battered Zippo lighter to two cigarettes dangling from his lips; the flame illuminated his face in the dark room for just long enough that Sherlock could see the dull flush of their lovemaking still staining his cheeks.  
  
“You don’t smoke,” Sherlock said.  
  
“Except when I do,” John replied mildly, handing him one of the cigarettes. Sherlock took it automatically, inhaled, frowned; low tar. It didn’t matter.  
  
John dug a crystal ashtray out of the bedside table. He held it on his left thigh and Sherlock found his head resting on the right one so he could reach out to knock the ash off of his cigarette and into the tray.  
  
They smoked in silence and after the cigarettes were gone and the ashtray safely deposited amongst the detritus littering the bedside table, they remained in the same position, and John’s hand found its way into Sherlock’s hair, tugging gently and smoothing out the sex tangles.  
  
“I know I’m not—that is--” For the first time, John sounded nervous. “Was that as good as—I mean—”  
  
Sherlock smiled and undulated under John’s hand.  
  
“Better.”


End file.
